Helfhiy
Info= Overview Helfhiy is a major character in Majike Secrets and a minor character in Legends of Majike. In the latter, he guards the Ice Hex on a rather small island and lives in solitude. While his role in Majike Secrets is much larger, where the player will be required to save him in the Rucnik(3rd) Sea from the U.I. He then hears of his father's death by the hands of an assassin paid by Skry, and goes off to the Feeright(5th) Sea to kill Skry for paying someone to kill his father. Concept and Creation Helfhiy was the second character created in Majike, very soon after Razer was created. Originally being heavily based off Rupin from Arcane Adventures, Helfhiy soon grew into a very very different character. At first, it was only known that Helfhiy had been a member of the Bulls Eye Pirates and he left them after ParaHeave was captured, and travelled the world until he found the Ice Hex and decided to guard it(recent additions imply he protected it due to his mother having it). Firis was created when Helfhiy's backstory was created, to give it more of an emotional feel. Their love for each other always remained throughout everything, and never will die. His backstory also revealed that people born with fusions are treated as different due to being weaker, and this is also what drove Helfhiy to become stronger. Helfhiy's reason for defeating Cecil was not created until much later after, which grew into the concept of Chaos Magic. |-| Bio = Life Early years When Helfhiy was born, he was born to Razer the Leviathan and an unnamed fire magic user. When he was born, he had the rare occurence of gaining both the magics of his parents and they fused. Making him one of the few people to be born with a fusion. He also had a childhood friend named Firis. The two were near inseparable despite their social status in the Azalea School of Magic. Helfhiy was always bullied and picked on due to being born with a fusion and thus, not being able to have his own first and second magic. Firis would normally bail him out of these situations. A secret Helfhiy told Firis is that one day, he would leave Azalea to join the Bulls Eye pirates, the most powerful pirate crew in the world. She was, obviously, amazed by this fact, but believed that he had what it would take to get in, and so, when he graduated from school, he left to join the Bulls Eye Pirates Meeting Cecil About 3 years of searching for the Bulls Eye Pirates, he finally met them at the island of Guledu in the Regonis Sea, where he desired to face Cecil himself, and he did. The battle that would ensue would destry the whole island and leave it a sizzling cespool of smoke and high heat. Helfhiy managed to win the battle, and was allowed to join the Bulls Eye Pirates. |-| Gallery= Gallery Helfhiy Bounty Listing.png|Early bounty poster of Helfhiy RobloxScreenShot03132017_191024-917 - Edited.png|Original planned look of Helfhiy in earlier plot version of Majike Secrets Helfhiy - Edited.png|How Helfhiy looked when he was first made, way back in the first week of Majike Helfhiy the Sea Devil - Edited.png|Another early design for Helfhiy in Majike Secrets Screenshot 2017-09-02 at 9.34.35 AM.png|Original text as mentioned in trivia Trivia *Originally, when Helfhiy was first made, his personality was a bit more snotty and he would tell the player that Hexes are "too powerful for weak pathetic little brats like you". *Helfhiy was the second character made in the Majike series but the first original character(Razer was from another game Falcatox made) *Helfhiy, according to Falcatox, has had about 15 different designs throughout the development of the Majike series, and the Sea Reaper has had 4 changes. *Helfhiy was originally going to be a boss in Majike Secrets. Category:NPC Category:Hex User Category:Bullseye Member Category:Pirate Category:Holder of Strongest Man Alive